


He Comes With The Rain

by frustrataed



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Angst, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: You go out in the rain. There's someone you have to speak to, one last time.





	He Comes With The Rain

“It’s going to rain, sweetheart, are you sure you don’t wanna come in? Morgan and I are preparing some hot chocolate!” You quickly wiped a few tears away from your eyes, as you turned your head to look at her. The woman was leaning against the door, patiently waiting for your response. 

“I’ll be fine, Pepper, thanks!” You shouted as much as you could, hoping she’d hear. Pepper smiled, before disappearing into the house. You turned towards the lake again, seeing the first raindrops leaving the clouds and falling right into the water. You brought you knees close to your chest, resting your chin on them. The sun’s rays could no longer reach you as dark clouds surrounded the area. You knew Pepper was right. It was going to rain heavily and it would take less than two minutes for you to get soaked. Did you care? No, not at all.

“I’m leaving this here, I’m sure you’ll need it!” You heard Pepper’s voice and you didn’t have to look to know what she meant. She cared about you too much, of course she would leave an umbrella for you to take. But you were determined to sit there until it stopped raining. Because you waited to talk to him.

 _He_ came and left with the rain.

You missed the times when everything was just so easy. When you’d fight without considering the consequences. When you’d never think that anyone from your friends would ever leave your side. You were younger then, you were naive and you took part in the Avengers’ battles without fear. Your bravery and courage would always be acknowledged but none of that mattered to you. All you cared about was saving the world, your deep devotion was Earth and you’d committed yourself to it.

But you didn’t want to be left alone. You wanted to keep fighting alongside your friends, alongside your family. People suddenly abandoning you felt like a knife in the back, it stung and hurt in ways you’d never felt before.

You had to let go, it was finally time. After weeks of no eating, sleeping or accepting the reality embracing your dehydrated form, you had to finally find the courage, like old times, to lift your head up and just let go.

You promised yourself before sitting down near the lake, after that day _, you were never staying in the rain again. Ever._

“I think you need this…” Said the familiar male voice behind you. 

_One last time_ , you repeated under your breath, _one last time._

“Thanks, dad.” You replied, taking the umbrella from his extended hand. You opened and put it over your head.

“Do you want to join?” You offered. You knew it was a dumb question, but you still felt the need to ask. 

Tony shook his head, settling next to you on the ground. He obviously didn’t mind the rain that was getting heavier as the minutes went by. Maybe the reason behind his refusal was the fact that he knew. 

Was he angry at you? Had he read your thoughts? Did it make sense that you even bothered to think of these questions?

“So…What did you do today?” Tony asked and you shrugged your shoulders.

“Well, I met with Peter, he told me his school is planning a trip. He’s most likely going…”

“Are you worried?”

_Yes._

“Me? No, of course not, Peter can take care of himself…” You brushed the question off, trying to sound as casual as possible. Behind your blatant lie hid something more than just worry; Fear. Fear of losing him too. Fear of him coming with the rain.

“What about you, y/n? Do you take care of yourself?”

There it was. The moment you had to gather all your strength and put it on a single answer. An answer that would put an end to all the endless pain, the nightmares, the ghosts, everything. You’d preparing for a long time and now it was time to finally set yourself free from the bindings of the past.

Your voice trembled as you turned your head to the left, your eyes meeting Tony’s. Your left hand reached to caress his as the other held the umbrella tightly. You never thought you’d actually find support and strength from an inanimate object. But there you were. That umbrella was your only ally, the only thing protecting you from the rain. If you wanted to succeed, you had to remain under it.

“Yes, dad, I am trying to. That is why I want you to go…” You started, only to stop due to his hurt expression.

“Sweetheart, what do you mean-”

“I want you to leave. I’m trying to heal, I’m trying to move on with my life and you’re constantly here…I can’t do it unless you leave, dad, I’m sorry…”

His hand suddenly ran cold under your touch, cold like ice. You didn’t retract yours, you weren’t scared or bothered at all. Maybe it was working, after all.

“But, y/n, you’re my daughter, you don’t have to push me away…” 

“I know. But I will. I don’t need you anymore, daddy, I can make it on my own. You can finally rest… _I_ can finally rest…”

Unable to hold it in anymore, you let the river of tears overflow your eyes. It was so much harder than you’d imagined, everything felt so real, you couldn’t bring yourself to believe otherwise.

“I love you, y/n…” Tony said, opening his arms for you. 

You didn’t give it a second thought. You threw the umbrella in the lake and immediately jumped into his cold embrace. You held him tightly, knowing it was the very last time. Crying on his shoulder, you felt his hand caressing your hair.

“The rain is over, sweetheart. You don’t have to cry anymore. I’ll always be with you, I promise.”

“I love you, dad, so, so much…I miss you…” 

You felt the grip around you loosen as you slowly opened your eyes. You pulled back, meeting your father’s genuine smile, a smile that could heal so many wounds, a smile that was rare, precious. Not everyone had the privilege to see Tony Stark smiling. And there he was, gifting his last smile to you, his older daughter.

And then he disappeared.

And the rain had long stopped.

And for the first time since his death, you felt like smiling.


End file.
